Darkness Entangles
by RelenaS
Summary: The world holds shadows darker than Lord Voldie. When Draco awakens from a Nightmare he goes for a simple run, and discovers one of these. But what is it precisely? Rating for creepy things.
1. Nightmare

Darkness Entangles  
  
Chapter One: Nightmare  
  
Draco L. Malfoy woke with a jolt, sweat falling down his tear stained face. His breaths were forced, and his eyes opened wide. He combed his hand through his hair trying to recall what scared him awake. Nothing came to mind.  
  
He shook his head, sweat shaking off him like water off a dog. He pulled off his covers and got dressed. A simple cold shower wouldn't calm his nerves this time, he needed to run, and fast.  
  
He grabbed a pair of muggle pants since you couldn't run in robes. He snuck out of the Slytherin common room, and out of the castle.  
  
Once outside, he started to run at the forbidden forest as fast as he could. He let his thoughts wander as his legs ran swiftly over the well known course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She saw him leave the castle and she followed his movements, after he vanished into the forest, she ran after him.  
  
Why was he of all people out of bounds at this time?  
  
The Full moon watched over the events, and the howling of werewolves embraced the normal silence of the woods.  
  
She felt the joy and pain of the creatures as they changed. She knew the village where they lived out here, and she knew Malfoy was heading onto their hunting grounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape, around midnight went on his usual rounds of the Slytherin dorms. He noted Draco's absence and went to find Dumbledore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four were awake, Draco running, Snape talking, Dumbledore listening, and a shadow followed Malfoy through the forest.  
  
She noted how he really knew his way since his eyes were near shut, but he was still running.  
  
Her keen swiftness that came at night, gave her the ability to keep up, her dark Brown hair flying freely behind her as she jumped stumps and other obstacles.  
  
She leapt into the trees to gain more time, by jumping, eventually rejoining the ground, she hid behind and oak.  
  
She could hear his foot steps.  
  
She silently cleared her throat, and then spoke. "Ten Leagues beyond the Worlds End; methinks it's no journey."  
  
That stopped him quick. "Who is there?" he called.  
  
"If we shadows have offended." she spoke again, echoing.  
  
"Tell me your name!"  
  
"With a knight of ghosts and shadows, I summoned am to tourney."  
  
"That's a description, not a name."  
  
"What belongs to you yet others use it more than you do?" she wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her voice, the change over her at this time, made it deeper than normal.  
  
"Your NAME!"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Your called correct?"  
  
She laughed a musical laugh. "No, you answered right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. "Tell me boy," she add the 'boy' for further confusion, "what is the one rule among magical folk, excluding witches and wizards, such as your self?"  
  
She noted how he hit his head. "Never give your name away, less you want it used."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Could you at least let me see you? It's creepy talking to sound."  
  
"I can't, or I risk what I have tried to save this night. Listen, Boy, Go back where you belong, this is a night of monsters, no place for you."  
  
"What do you mean?" but she didn't need to answer. The werewolf pack answered for her with their cries.  
  
"Leave this place, before the night takes you and places its curse upon you!"  
  
"I want to speak with you again!"  
  
"I give you a choice." She bit at him, " Either you leave here now and never return and live a life filled with faerie tale villains, your reality, or you may come back, and let the darkness fill you, then let you live true evil. The choice is yours to take; I give you this chance to make. May your soul I never take, and may your life I never break." She bit at him.  
  
His face lost the little color it had as he stepped back a bit then ran to the castle.  
  
What would they say? If they heard I saved his life?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco ran up to the castle doors to find Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore awaiting him.  
  
"Well, well, well, we had a night didn't we?" Snape drawled.  
  
Dumbledore noticed the boys pale face and put a hand on his collogues shoulder. "Later Severus, all or you head back to your posts or beds, Mr. Malfoy follow me please. Severus get poppy to bring chocolate." Everyone nodded and did as told.  
  
Draco followed the head master up to his office.  
  
Once there both took their seats, Pomfry came up and gave him chocolate and examined him in Dumbledore's care. The head master just watched with dark, examining eyes.  
  
After Poppy had left, announcing the boy's wellness, Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe you realize the time?"  
  
"Yes sir." He breathed.  
  
"I believe that you are in your right mind?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I believe that you know that you were in the forbidden forest so far that you were off campus?"  
  
Draco looked up at this. "I was off campus?"  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
"I didn't realize there was an off campus."  
  
"There is, but we trust the students know not to enter the Forbidden forest at all, and they know where hogsmead starts, to the point where there is no need to establish 'off campus'."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"You will be apologizing to Mr. Potter tomorrow."  
  
"Why sir?"  
  
"We had to wake him up when our searches proved futile. He has an item in his position that lets him know the location of everyone on campus." His eyes sparkled. "Note the 'on campus' part. You, Mr. Malfoy, weren't on it."  
  
"It will happen again sir."  
  
"Will?" his eye brows shot up, "Don't you mean 'it won't happen again'?"  
  
"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid that it will, and I'm not going to lie to you," he looked up and smirked. "You would know immediately if I was, so I figured, let's save us all time and let me tell you that it 'will' happen again."  
  
"I can't stop you, well I can, but I won't. I had hoped that whatever sent you out would have convinced you to stay away."  
  
"What I saw?" Draco shook his head. "No, I saw nothing, I heard a great deal though."  
  
"Tell me, what did you hear?"  
  
"I heard werewolves and a lady."  
  
"A lady?"  
  
"Yeah, she stopped me, never let me see her though, and refused to give me her name, and she told me to leave." His eyes darkened. "One line remains with me. 'The choice is yours to take; I give you this chance to make. May your soul I never take, and may your life I never break.' It hit me hard." He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. "It was the same that I had dreamt, I didn't realize what scared me awake, but I know now that it was that line. That's why I was running, that's why I was outside running in the forbidden forest, and it helps me regain my nerves."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if that's the case, then why do you want to return?"  
  
"She gave me a choice, to never come back, or to return. I chose return." His voice turned hollow.  
  
"'The choice is yours to take; I give you this chance to make. May your soul I never take, and may your life I never break.'" Dumbledore restated thoughtfully. "Are you sure that's the choice she wanted of you?"  
  
"I know it's not."  
  
"Then why make it? It seems to me, Mr. Malfoy, that she saved your life tonight, you chose to throw it away?"  
  
"No, but I want to see her." He looked at his hands.  
  
"Very well, I give you until the next full moon to stay with us, then, if you so desire, you may return to her."  
  
"Thank you professor." He stood up and was about to leave when,  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Severus isn't to take any points from you, or assign any detentions. Thank you for talking like a normal student as well, I know it's against all your family stands for."  
  
Draco nodded curtly and left.  
  
Yes, if the situation would have been different, and if he wasn't so shaken, than yes, he would have sat up in his office, silent, never saying a word.  
  
He walked down to the dungeons, found his bed and collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Draco forced himself to wake, Dress and get his butt down to the great hall.  
  
He walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table and drawled "Potter" Behind a black haired teen.  
  
He turned and shot daggers at him with his emerald eyes. "Malfoy."  
  
" A word, if none of you mind?" he looked at the red headed Weasleys and Granger. Both looked at him through narrow eyes. He looked back at the boy who lived and tilted his head to a side.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back." He said to his friends.  
  
Both boys walked out of the hall.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? I see they found you."  
  
"About that, thanks."  
  
Harry Potter blinked twice, stepped back and shook his head. "OK rewind, did you just say thanks?"  
  
"Yes, Potter I did. I also apologize about having the staff wake you in the dead of night for my sake."  
  
Harry regarded his Rival with questioning eyes. "What happened if you don't mind?"  
  
Draco shrugged and Drawled "I had a nightmare, went running, got scared came back."  
  
"No." Harry stated. "I mean to your 'ego' you have never said thanks or apologized to someone you think below you."  
  
"I might as well, after a month," he stopped thought and finished "never mind. I said what I had to." And he went back into the great hall.  
  
Harry watched after him, 'After a month' ringing in his head. Would something happen in a month, or had it already happened? Harry shook his thoughts away and went back to the table.  
  
"What's up Harry? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know about Malfoy though."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He just thanked and Apologized to me for last night."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron stood up in shook. The hall turned and quickly glared, and he sat back down. "Malfoy?" he asked again.  
  
"I know, I asked him why, and he said that he might as well, and something about 'after a month, I'm not quite sure what that means though."  
  
"Maybe if we wait a while?" Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
"Nah, we are going to investigate, right Harry?" Ron put on his mischievous face.  
  
Harry Nodded, "Sorry Mia, but it's in our nature."  
  
"Yeah I know, I was just hoping, so what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, look in the library for things that happen in a time period of a month, and keep an eye on Malfoy when we aren't."  
  
"Sounds fine. Come on, we'll be late for Charms." She stood up and walked to the charms hall, both boys following, chatting quickly about plans and maneuvers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Ok here is the 'summery'/ 'eye catcher'  
  
The world holds shadows darker than Lord Voldie. When Draco awakens from a Nightmare he goes for a simple run, and discovers one of these. But what is it precisely?  
  
Ok review and tell me what you think about my newest idea.  
  
For those who are reading my other stories, gomen about not posting, I've had school and school. Then I got this idea and had to write it! I'm working on Chapter Eight of Time Tells and Chapter 33 of ODAF (Of Dragons and Faeries) No I'm not working on Fly.  
  
I will have both of them up when I can, please hold on a little longer!!  
  
Review  
  
Relena 


	2. Reason to Give Up

Chapter Two: Reason to give up.  
  
Hermione was wondering the halls, she felt she needed to do this, she just didn't know why.  
  
She soon found herself at the top of the astronomy tower.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the only other person there, and he was leaning out the window and looking out at the forbidden forest almost longingly. He looked so serene and the wind blew strongly at his white locks. She felt the same breeze moving her chocolate hair.  
  
She held her hair out of her face so she could still see him.  
  
Harry was right when he had said that Malfoy had changed, She had noticed it in these last few weeks.  
  
It had started out oddly enough, he often gave answers that meant very little. He was the only person in the school who even challenged his marks, and she was very positive that they had dropped greatly.  
  
He then gazed off into lala land and never seemed to know where he was.  
  
He then appeared to become a zombie.  
  
To top it all off, he started slashing his housemates and sticking up for the people he used to insult.  
  
Just the other day, Pansy had started beating Mione up, to dumb to use spells. Draco put her in a body bind and helped her off the floor.  
  
"I give up. Why are you here, Granger." He sighed, breaking her out of her retrieve.  
  
"I don't know." She answered truthfully. He snickered.  
  
"I guess we can all say that."  
  
She walked over to his side and looked out the window. "No, for you it's not the proper question."  
  
He broke his gaze with the forest, "What would be the proper question then Granger?" she was amazed, he didn't even bite. Normally he would, but now he seemed to just be making conversation.  
  
"Why aren't you here Malfoy?" she responded.  
  
His eyes widened. "Not."  
  
"Your not here, why?" she looked him in the eye. "And whoever you are, what in the hell did you do with Malfoy?" She glared at him.  
  
Draco sighed and looked out the window again. "I haven't left Granger. Not yet."  
  
"No, you are gone." She looked out the window. "I don't know who this person is who walks around in your skin, but he's sweet, nice, and gentle, he rights wrongs and he acts chivalrous. He never plans he isn't cunning, and he doesn't give a damn!"  
  
"Granger, I'm Still Malfoy, I've just given up, and I don't see the point in trying any more."  
  
She stared at him in shock. Then slapped him.  
  
The slap could be heard though out the halls and everyone looked around for a second, stopping what ever it was they were doing to listen, they didn't hear any more and went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Nothing, Draco Malfoy, I repeat NOTHING is worth giving up living." She growled at him.  
  
"Why do you care?" he spat back.  
  
"Because you're scaring me." She whispered. "What happened to you that night Draco? Every since then you haven't called me mud blood and it's driving me nuts."  
  
"I went running in the forest and met someone."  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Female definetly, Girl, lady or hag, no clue." He sighed. "I just decided that I wanted to see her face."  
  
"That makes no sense. If anything it should give you a reason to keep trying."  
  
"No, it's the reason I gave up. I can only see her if I give up everything."  
  
"Draco, don't."  
  
"Why the hell not!" he slammed his fists of the stone, causing them to bleed a little.  
  
"Because it seems like your using it as an excuse to hurt yourself, to almost punish yourself, your using it and an excuse, so it really doesn't seem like you truly want it." She summened badages and fixed his rist."  
  
"I should be gone by now." He grumbled.  
  
"Then why aren't you?"  
  
"Dumbledore insisted I gave him a month before I left."  
  
"Maybe it is for the best?"  
  
"No, everyday I look out there and it gets worse, I feel it pulling on my soul."  
  
"You're obsessing, over what, a curiosity."  
  
"Oh it's more then a curiosity. Definitely more." And he grinned in almost a mad way.  
  
Hermione left, mainly out of fear.  
  
She needed to talk to Harry and Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN:  
  
Short I know, but it gets the job done.  
  
This will be my shortest fic, maybe six to eight chapters long, so I hope you are enjoying.  
  
Review  
  
Relena 


	3. Turning Point

Chapter Three: Turning Point  
  
She found them in the libray, oddly enough. But the reason was well known.  
  
To find out what had happened to Malfoy.  
  
Sure, they really hated the guy, Sure she was a slimy git of a ferret, however, he was still a person, and someone close to them, even if it was in an evil enemy type of way. They still worried.  
  
After what would happen to the world if Draco Malfoy made such a flip about and vanished?  
  
It boggled the mind.  
  
Hermione took a seat, and grabbed the attention of her two best friends.  
  
"I know why he changed." She said simply, making both boys shut their books and look at her, almost demanding more information. She took a deep breath. "He wants to see the face of a feminine being that lives in the forest, and the only way to see her, is to apparently go nuts and give up all you have ever cared about. The only reason he is still here is the fact that Dumbledore asked him for a month."  
  
She said it all really quickly, yet from all the years of hearing her babble about useful homework in a similar way, they understood.  
  
Ron looked at her blankly, "is that all?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Of all the idiotic reasons to through away a perfectly good life."  
  
"I think its more than that." She whispered talking mainly to herself.  
  
"Why do you think that Mione?"  
  
"Well, for one he said so, and for two, I don't think that a Slytherin would gladly give their life up for something, without it meaning a lot to them."  
  
Harry made a hacking noise that sounded rather like 'Voldemort'  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron flinched slightly at the name.  
  
"Well joining Voldie is a lot more understandable then killing you life just to someone's face." Hermione chided.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her in a scared like way. "Mione, you don't think Joining Voldie is that BAD?!"  
  
"NO!" she quickly recovered, "I'm just saying that what Malfoy is doing is far worse then joining him."  
  
"I guess your right."  
  
"I'm going up to my room with a few of these books so that I can cross reference them." Hermione stood grabbing the nearest book and stuffing them into her bag. "I'll see both of you at dinner!"  
  
And she walked off.  
  
"Wasn't that a bit odd?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, come on, we still have more books."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione felt REALLY bad.  
  
She knew who Draco had met in the forest that night.  
  
He had met her.  
  
She slumped on her bed, pulled the curtain closed and but a silencing charm on it.  
  
It had happened during fourth year, while Harry was busy training for the Tournament, she had wondered into the forbidden forest while looking for potions ingredients.  
  
There she had met a tall dark lady; she was lost, so naturally, she asked for directions.  
  
*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me miss? I'm lost, how do you get back to the castle?"  
  
"The one by the lake?" her voice seemed to flow in an unnatural way.  
  
"Yes, do you know the way?"  
  
"I do, but I don't let things leave me so easily, I do get lonely."  
  
"What do you want of me?"  
  
"I've never had a daughter, would you be mine?"  
  
"I already have a mother. . ."  
  
"Yes, but you can have two, one for each side."  
  
"Each side?"  
  
She was hit by a wave of darkness. When she woke she was still in the forest.  
  
"Now there are two of you, in the darkness I will keep  
  
you while your soul is fast asleep!" she laughed, and smiled. "Come here child, Come here, my Morgan."  
  
Hermione felt the change in the way she moved, like air across the tree tops.  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
Her hair was darken black, and her eyes endless pools of nothing ness.  
  
"What am I mother?"  
  
"You? Why you child are darkness, like me."  
  
"An elemental?" Hermione asked curious.  
  
"No child, a demon, worse then all the evils in this world combined."  
  
"Worse then Voldemort?"  
  
"Voldemort is an atom to us child."  
  
"Good, I don't like being scared."  
  
"Never more will you my child."  
  
*~*~**~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione knew that she changed at night and that she visited her second mother every full moon, last time her trip was delayed by Draco and she found her mother crying.  
  
Draco made her mother cry.  
  
"It is your choice to make, may your soul I never take, May your life I never break."  
  
Darkness like misery, loves company, it is rare indeed when one willingly chooses to join their ranks.  
  
Hermione never chose, yet, she could correct it, but what she had said was true, She didn't like being afraid.  
  
She had a feeling Draco didn't either.  
  
A week until she saw her mother again. Would she really have the strength not to bring a guest to her meeting, or did he want her to bring him, in his own way?  
  
Hermione didn't know.  
  
But as the night descended upon the castle, she changed and the night took her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
AN:  
  
Ok so now we know a bit about what was in the forest.  
  
Does it make more or less sense?  
  
Either way I posted and cleared up a few foggy areas hope you all enjoyed!  
  
Remember  
  
Review  
  
Relena~ 


	4. Darkness Entangles

Chapter Four: Darkness Entangles  
  
The full moon shown above the wood.  
  
Draco walked from the castle and ran into the woods. Darkness surrounded him on this unusually bright night.  
  
He was early, he knew he had a few day's left to wait, but something had told him, the full moon was it.  
  
Sure he was scared because of the werewolves, but he didn't care now.  
  
He shut his eyes and shut out the world.  
  
'Go,' he ordered his feet, 'Go where I need to be', and he began to run.  
  
A shadow watched over as he went deeper into the forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione stepped out of the girls dormitory an hour before her transformation, only to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.  
  
"He's left." Harry told her, and waved the map to prove it. Hermione didn't care at that moment, she needed to go.  
  
"Want to come Hermione? We're following him this time." Ron suggested.  
  
"Sure." She smiled, knowing it was her only escape. When they entered the forest, she'd leave them.  
  
If Draco was going anywhere, it was to the Werewolf village, or outside of, where they first 'encountered' each other.  
  
"Good, come on." Harry grabbed his fathers cloak, and they started towards the opening.  
  
"Wait, I need my cloak, it's cold." She said, they nodded, and waited.  
  
Hermione went up to her room and quietly opened the shutters, then whistled a melody no human could hear. Praying it hit her friends.  
  
She grabbed her cloak, and went left with Harry and Ron.  
  
Little did they know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where ARE YOU!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Here, child, you who came a months past." The voice was different then last time. It was older. "You've met my daughter, I see, a charmer I agree, but a savior I knew not of." She smiled, and showed her face.  
  
A beautiful woman, in her thirties maybe, appeared from behind a tree, "I too await my daughter, care to join me? We can wait together." She offered her hand.  
  
"No, I will wait here." Draco said calmly.  
  
"Child of the light, whose hair burns light, your company hurts me, but you mean something to my child, I won't harm you for that." She informed him.  
  
" 'Child of the light'," Draco mused, "Tell that to someone like Potter, I've lived in darkness my life, none that you know, but dark enough." Draco knew what he was looking at, he knew what the woman in front of him was. Darkness, a demon that even his father's master feared.  
  
Graceful creatures that feed off misery and uncertainty. Dementors, they say, are the muggles of Darkness. Darknesses were not only powerful, but those who love darkness, like death eaters, they kill on sight. Their killing methods being far more advanced then a simple Avada Kadarva.  
  
"Your daughter you say? She let me live a moon back." Draco said softly, "Tell me, can I meet her?"  
  
"That's not my decision child." She looked at him, and Draco felt a cold shiver fall down his spine. It was worse then a dementor, her eyes. "I'll wait with you however, save her time when she has already been delayed, by you again." She breathed a laugh, and closed her eyes, redirecting them to the moon, "I'm sorry if I un-nerved you, my eyes do that."  
  
"No, it's alright, I just wasn't prepared." He leaned against the tree nearest him.  
  
"You know, I'm safe here, but this 'is' werewolf hunting ground." She informed him.  
  
"It matters not." He said simply making the demon glace at him oddly again, her concentration was broken by something, she looked into the forest.  
  
"My child comes, with two in her presence. On who was touched by true darkness yet lived to tell, and one who shines with betrayal and the sin of needing to prove. Know either?" she asked, truly wondering.  
  
Draco shut his eyes, shines with betrayal with the need to prove? That was a lot of people, but who would be deciphered by that?  
  
Then it hit him, Ronald Weasley. His family's third born betrayed the family, and he feels it a lot, being the youngest boy, he feels that he always needs to prove himself. That means that the other must be Potter, since they never leave each others company.  
  
But then the third.. her child.. it couldn't be..  
  
"Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley." He answered, might as well.  
  
"I see, Mr. Potter is legend among my people as he is yours. The only decent wizard we believe."  
  
Draco nodded, he expected it.  
  
"She's left their company, good, she'll transform soon." The lady stated, maybe to Draco, but also, maybe to the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione, are we going the right way?" Harry asked air, for Hermione was no longer there.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked scared.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hermione!!" the shout echoed through out the forest.  
  
"Forgive me." A shadow whispered, then left.  
  
She needed to get to Draco soon, if she knew her mother, she had been talking to him.  
  
That is bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Wolves, my friends." She landed by the entrance to their village. Draco was down a bit, closer to the castle. An old wolf and a silver wolf, both werewolves, padded up to her, she kneeled and petted them. "Thank you for delaying your hunt tonight, I'm almost done here, I appreciate what you've sacrificed for me."  
  
She kissed their heads between the ears.  
  
The old one was the elder in the village, and the silver, her friend, her friend that has saved her life as many times as she saved hers.  
  
Werewolves didn't bite, or dare attack darkness.  
  
"I best be off do you can hunt sooner." She stop and flipped back into the trees.  
  
'please mother, don't seduce him!' she thought hard.  
  
When she landed in the small opening in the trees, she saw Draco leaning against an oak, and her mother against an ash.  
  
It was truly amazing in this forest.  
  
"Mother," she greeted, kneeling deeply.  
  
"Rise child," she cooed, "Introduce me to your friend." She asked hopefully.  
  
"Certainly." Hermione rose from the ground.  
  
Draco stepped away from the tree. She looked exactly like Granger, but was nothing like Granger. She was beautiful, and moon lit her up like a candle.  
  
"Mother," she began, "This is Draco Malfoy, a stupid boy who refused my warnings, and returned to the forest. His father is a death eater, Luscious Malfoy."  
  
"He seems taken with you my child." Her mother said with something in her words.  
  
"He was obsessed with not knowing something, human curiosity took over from there." She said coldly, "Any decent creature knows to heed the words of warning, apparently, not humans."  
  
"No, I knew of the danger." Draco said evenly, "I just didn't care. My life isn't worth much, I would have been used against my will anyway, so why not use what little freedom I have to see the face of one I have wanted to see."  
  
"You're a fool if your life matters so little to you!" she bit, and hard.  
  
"You're the fool, if you had only shown me your face then!"  
  
"I didn't want you involved." She said darkly, "Now you are, you ruin everything I worked so hard to get."  
  
"Why my child, did you not want him to stay?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Mother, have you noticed the werewolves this night?"  
  
"No, child." She answered evenly.  
  
"I have them waiting in their village so that, 'he'" she spit out the word, "Is safe and can return to his castle, however, I'm risking the health of the werewolves for it," she faced Draco, "Leave, now!" she shouted.  
  
Draco took her hands and looked in her eyes. "Why don't they give me the same feeling as your mother?" he asked.  
  
Hermione pulled away, "I won't be held like that," she spit, "I'm only 'half' Darkness, so my gaze isn't as powerful."  
  
"Hermione!!" Harry and Ron were easily heard shouting.  
  
She stiffened. Draco smirked.  
  
"I knew it, Hermione." He said her name in a taunt, "That's why you were so worried about me at the castle, you were afraid that I'd make this choice."  
  
"No, idiot, I was worried about you because I 'knew' you'd make this choice." She yelled back.  
  
The two others walked into the small clearing, and were shocked by what they saw.  
  
"Malfoy, and?" Harry and Ron were speechless as they looked at Hermione, they knew it was her, and she was transformed.  
  
"Hermione," they both whispered.  
  
"Damn," she cursed, and straightened her back, regaining her grace, "Mother," she said clearly, "Me you and Draco will continue this conversation elsewhere, Potter and Weasley need to go back to the castle before anyone else comes out here tonight."  
  
Her mother nodded, and with a wave of her hands, the three of them were gone, and Harry and Ron found themselves back in bed, no clue of what had happened in the last half an hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So," Draco mused, "Here you could have sent me back, but let me stay." He walked closer.  
  
"We were still talking." She said simply.  
  
A musical laugh echoed around them.  
  
"Why don't you just join with him, my child, make him one of us, heavens knows he wants it!" The lady was in the trees, looking down at the two.  
  
Draco smirked, "How do we join?" he asked honestly, "The traditional way?"  
  
"Gods NO!" she stepped away, "We kiss." She whispered. "Between females and males it's a kiss, for females females, or males males, it's a hug." She explained, "But you don't want this, it's not all glory."  
  
He advanced, "Darkness is the most powerful evil in the world," he whispered, "I don't like being afraid." He said simply, taking her arms, he forced her against a tree.  
  
"Draco, no, please, you don't know what you're doing!" she begged, moving her mouth from his, as he attempted to claim it.  
  
He released one arm and used the hand to hold her chin as he bent in and kissed her.  
  
It was soft, and gentle, for her. For him the darkness flooded in, light vanished from his world, it was like a bomb had gone off, he pulled away. "Wow."  
  
She looked at him scared. "Gods," tears formed in her eyes, her half human self looking at the damage done. His hair was pitch black like hers, and his eyes, his iris, were like two black voids.  
  
He kissed her again, and held her, "Thank you," he whispered as he pulled back again.  
  
"Don't thank me!" she shouted.  
  
"Child, accept it, he wanted the change, no matter how much you wanted to save him." Her mother soothed her child, now on the ground.  
  
"Draco," she looked up at him, "Did you really want this?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled, "I'm forever grateful."  
  
"I thought you only wanted to see me, that seeing me would be enough!" she shouted.  
  
"But then I realized something." He barely whispered, but their extremely sensitive ears made it easy for her to hear, "I couldn't leave you, your intoxicating, I'm drawn to you whether I want to be or not." He caressed her face, "And you're drawn to me as well, if I could be as you, I realized, then I could be with you, forever." He kneeled, and like a knight, kissed her hand. "I'm sorry I interrupted your moonly visit with your mother, but can we return to Hogwarts now?" he asked.  
  
"No," Hermione responded sadly, "Not until the moon is below the horizon."  
  
"Then, I guess I must stay with your mother and you," he kissed her hand again, "No loss I assure you," he stood.  
  
Hermione looked at him like he was mad, but tears swelled him her eyes, when he pulled her in and held her, she let them fall.  
  
Only then did she realize how lonely she was, and understand how lonely he was, and how close they truly were to each other. She held him back, "You idiot," she whispered into his chest, "You should have stayed at the castle."  
  
"Never, and never will I regret my choice."  
  
"Dummy." She cursed, burring her way further into his robes.  
  
"Yes, whatever you say." He kissed her forehead, "Tell me, the rules behind this, and what to do so no one finds out."  
  
"Firstly, you change when the moon's out since you half demon." Her mother answered. "Second, you are forever impartial to the events of life. You sit, watch and wait." She informed him. "Last, the world is your play ground, no one dares to mess with us, however, you must understand your superiority among creatures, and be careful not to show it unless it will not harm you. You young master, have a father who hosts parties for death eaters, our favorite food. You must show more caution them My Morgan."  
  
"Morgan?" Draco asked, looked at Mione oddly, expecting an explanation.  
  
"Yes, Mordread." She smiled, he smirked.  
  
"I see, I will." He told the lady.  
  
"Good, then the moon shall set soon dearest, have your friends eaten?" she asked.  
  
Hermione nodded, "I gave them the cue before you took us away."  
  
"Good, they'll survive the month." Her mother mused.  
  
"Friends?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Werewolves, I'll introduce you tomorrow, now we need to start back to the castle, when we arrive, we'll change back to normal, but it's easier to manage the halls when you have the ability to hide in the shadows so much your invisible." She informed him.  
  
They started to walk, "How often do you come out?"  
  
"Usually every full moon, tomorrows an exception." She informed him.  
  
"Ah," when they were getting close to the field Hermione stopped, Draco looked over, "Whats wrong?"  
  
"They're waiting for us," she glared at him, "You need to learn how to disappear better."  
  
"Snape checks beds!" he defended.  
  
"find a way, no we'll have to use the shadows on the ground until then, and regardless that's difficult." She explained, "One reason why its set up that way, come on."  
  
Both molded into the shadows and managed their way past the teachers at the main door. Draco went down to the dungeons and Hermione to her room.  
  
It was close, she thought, but at least this aren't as bad as they can be. She thought as the darkness left her, and sleep took her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN:  
  
I know I haven't updated this in forever, so I'm sorry. This MAY be the end, maybe not. Let me see where my musings lead me.  
  
Review!  
  
RelenaS 


	5. Embracing Darkness

Dark Allegiance  
  
Chapter Five (Or One): Embracing Darkness  
  
Draco woke the next day to his bed curtains being flung open, "UP NOW!" a dark raspy voice hissed.  
  
Draco moaned and turned on his side.  
  
"Mobilous corpus" the same voice hissed.  
  
Draco found himself bound and being lifted off his warm soft bed. "I dun wanna ge up mum,"  
  
"I'm not your mother Mr. Malfoy!" Snape hissed, letting him fall onto the icy cold cobblestones of the dungeon floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco shouted rubbing him bum as well as his eyes, "What up your arse, Professor?"  
  
"Why weren't you in bed last night, and yet I find you in bed this morning?" Opening his eye, Draco saw Snape fuming.  
  
"Because I went back to bed." Draco answered simply.  
  
"Without me seeing you?!" the potions master boomed.  
  
Draco cleaned his ear out, trying to stop the ringing, "Apparently." He muttered, and Snape's eyes darkened to three shades lighter then Draco's own at midnight every night from now to eternity. Pretty dark for humans.  
  
"Headmaster's, Now." Snape flicked his wand at the door from the boys dorm to the common room.  
  
Draco flew out, in nothing more then his boxers.  
  
"A hundred Points from Slytherin!" He shouted after the boy.  
  
Draco just rolled his eyes, Crossing his arms, glaring at all the early worm students as he whizzed by.  
  
Finally, Draco fell flat on his bum in front of a large gargoyle. "You know, you could have given me the password, Snape."  
  
"Considering I was awaiting your arrival, that was hardly necessary on his part, don't you agree, young Malfoy?" a cheerful old voice that could only be one man, chuckled at the boy/man on his steps.  
  
"I see Severus didn't think you had time to dress, well, you hardly look appropriate to be anywhere but your bed, we'll have to fix that!"  
  
The warmth that surrounded Draco informed him that he was indeed clothed.  
  
"Thank you head master." Draco stood and faced the ancient man, "You wished to speak with me?"  
  
"Yes, Please, follow me."  
  
And they walked up the spiral stair case.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke early for herself considering the past night.  
  
Now that Malfoy, Mordred, she reminded herself, now he was one of her kind, made by her, what did that make him to her?  
  
She shook her head, best not to think on it.  
  
She got ready quickly, so that she wasn't suspect.  
  
Walking down the stairs into the common room, she noticed how the usual din was replaced by laughter, and hot, fast gossip. Far to loud for her at this time in the morning.  
  
"What are you all shouting about?" she spoke clearly to the closest girl, trusting her own sex to come through with the most details on the gossip market.  
  
"It's Malfoy," the fourth year giggled, "I saw him myself on my way to the library, he was zooming through the air, in nothing but his undergarments!" she blushed fiercely and giggled even more uncontrollably.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, trust the more naïve to become nothing more the twittering children.  
  
"AS AMUSING," Hermione shouted to the room, which instantly quieted, "As Malfoy flying around in his boxers is. There is no reason for us to forget that today is classes, and that they all start in approximately FIVE minutes. Any Gryffindor I see remaining here after I count to ten, shall receive ten points off," she tapped her badge, "Which is better then the lot of you would get if you all were late!"  
  
Harry and Ron were tumbling out of their dorms, only to hear her speech. Both looked at the other and mouthed, "That time" then nodded and walked down the rest of the way with extreme caution, rushing out of the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
By the time she reached one, a pin could have dropped in the tower, and would have been hear at any point within.  
  
Smiling at herself, Hermione turned on her heals, and exited the tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Potions was an experience that day.  
  
Snape kept glaring at Malfoy and ignored all the Gryffindors. It seemed that Malfoy did something the other night to rile the potions professor.  
  
And none of the students were about to say anything, after all, who wanted his rage turned on them? "Mr. Malfoy, Sit up straight and pay attention! Ten points from Slytherin! Yes! My own house!" Snape hissed.  
  
Draco wasn't paying attention in class, not after what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
It was definitely food for thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am aware that you weren't in your bed majority of the night. Is there something you wish to share with me?" Dumbledore asked, ushering a tray of candies to Draco.  
  
"No sir," Draco ignored the tray.  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I must admit how glad I am that you are still a student under me, however I am curious as to why the change in heart?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I did what I wanted, so why leave?"  
  
"I have, another, question for you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Alright headmaster." Draco leaned back and waited.  
  
"What did you see?" his eyes twinkled.  
  
Draco smirked, "It hardly matters sir, I saw it, and I'm still a student here, we all win, it doesn't matter the how of the situation."  
  
"But there are some things, Mr. Malfoy, you might not be aware of yet, you told me that this cost a price, I'm curious as to whether you know of the price you paid."  
  
"I do." With that Draco stood up and left the office.  
  
"I doubt it Young Malfoy." He heard as he walked away.  
  
** ** * * * * ** * * **  
  
The day left rather quickly, at dinner, Hermione noticed a black raven fly down and drop a letter on her plate.  
  
She opened it.  
  
"Dear M,  
  
Tonight I need your help.  
  
S~"  
  
Hermione re read the message twice. Odd. Silver normally didn't write her unless it was urgent.  
  
Draco.  
  
The name flashed in her mind. Yeah she should tell him, ask him to help, after all another pair of hands wouldn't hurt, and he did get himself involved.  
  
Smirking, and wrote a quick note and handed it to the raven that was picking at her plate. "Mordred." She ordered it.  
  
The raven took off, none of the Gryffindors even noticed the exchange.  
  
Draco looked up after reading her scrawl, and nodded.  
  
He was hoping he could go out tonight.  
  
A certain potions Professor, however, had noticed the last exchange.  
  
If he couldn't get to Malfoy, then he was open to getting to Granger. Since she clearly knew something was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was walking from the library with thirty minutes until she needed to be in for curfew, and an hour before she had to meet Silver, and about five minutes until she changed.  
  
She was carrying her usual stack of five to six books for light reading when she bumped into something, or as the case was, someone.  
  
"Ms. Granger." Snape snapped at her, "Detention, tonight, and look where your going next time." He started to walk off as Hermione realized what he had said.  
  
"Professor, I'm rescheduling that for this weekend, I have something I have to do tonight," she called out, making the Professor stop.  
  
"I'm sure you do ms. Granger, that's why the detention is tonight." He glared back at her, "How about I escort you since you seem to think that you don't need to come." He grabbed her arm, and dragged her along.  
  
Draco was coming up that stairs when he heard the transaction, as Snape came over the top of the stairs he smirked at the boy. "I see now Ms. Granger what you had to do. But I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen, Draco needs to go to bed. Now."  
  
That was too far.  
  
"I was coming to find you sir." Draco answered coldly, trying to force his eyes to their nightly shade.  
  
"What for Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked softly, trying to force the boy to falter.  
  
"Blaise sir, he wont stop following me around." Draco explained, but Hermione had a feeling that Snape was in on that.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I asked him to keep an eye on you since I obviously could not." Snape replied, "Now go to bed, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"What are you doing with Granger sir?" he smirked amused, as if he wanted Snape to drop something he could use against her. Hermione realized that act.  
  
Apparently, so did Snape. "None of your concern, Bed!" he Pointed hard.  
  
Draco felt a tug similar to that morning s event, but it passes as soon as it came. He hadn't moved.  
  
Draco looked up at Hermione, only to find Morgan in her place. His own silver hair was still in front of his eyes so he hadn't changed, yet.  
  
She mouthed "Go!" and Draco nodded then ran.  
  
Snape was confused by why Draco had stopped moving and had suddenly nodded at granger, then left.  
  
He felt his hand empty and jerked around to look at his captive, only to find her gone.  
  
Now, this was quite interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok ok, I"VE UPDATED WITH THE SECOND PART!!! (AKA sequel)  
  
Too many people begged me for one, and a friend of mine said that I had to write it for them..so ok, I got the hint.  
  
Hope you are enjoying!!  
  
Relena 


End file.
